Mew Mew Love
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a girl who wakes up in one of her fav. anime/manga's & she meets the mew mews, she falls in luv with an Alien will she be on the mew mew side or will she be with the alien she luvs Dren/OC
1. Double Trouble!

Me: I decided to redo Mew Mew Love, so everything well be changed but the characters well be the same, I did change Ai's name too so you'll see her new name. I know everyone waited forever! for the 2nd part of the vacation thing but I had to redo this story so sorry! I wont redo the 2nd chapter intill I'm fully moved into the new house (which is on the 18th of July) I did keep some things as the same just changed it alittle. If you don't like? turn back around and find another story to read, thank you. Enjoy.

XXxxXX

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 1

...

Life sucks, why? I lost the closest friend I had to cancer I locked myself in my room reading those Manga's she got me all the time for my birthday or even not on my birthday, they were her favourite anime/manga it was called "Toyko Mew Mew" I like watching the anime version while she loved the manga version. I missed her so much she always made me laugh and smile, she's one of a kind friend to have the one who stick by me through thick and thin. I was laying on my stomach reading the 1st Vol. of Toyko Mew Mew after a while I fell asleep in the same position while reading the manga.

...

Stupid, evil birds! I'm trying to sleep when their chirping in my damn ear...wait I didn't leave my window open before I fell asleep? I snap my eyes open seeing grass blowing in the wind from were I was laying on my stomach with my head sideways seeing birds hopping and flying off taking worms or peices of hay or grass that was cut. I pulled myself up sitting position looking around blinking in confusion frowning, when I look down at my hands I almost cried out in shock, my form/body was animated. I stood up looking at my clouths it was a tank top (black) with weird designs all over it, the bottom clouthing I was wearing was a cheaker type dress it was blue with white lines, I was wearing black tights (knee length) with brown boots with the zippers on the sides, the heels were flat thank god! long heels our not my thing, I'm very clumsy and I can break my ankles with long thick heels, theirs know way am I wearing high heels. I decided to walk around intill I saw a pink building...wait that building looks familiar, no way! don't tell me I'm in Mew Mew Power? or maybe Toyko Mew Mew? I guess I have to find out. So I walked to the front door opening it to see alot of people at tables eating ect. a girl with short red hair a cute uniform came up to me smiling kindly.

"Table for one?"

"Um sure." I fallowed her to a one seat table sitting down with her telling me whats their favourite dishs, my ears perked up when she said strawberry cake so I asked for that, she bowed walking to where I think was the kitchen

_'I can't believe it! I'm here it's like a dream come true...I wish Samantha was here with me sharing in this awsomeness, she would sqeal in happiness like a fan girl.'_ I thought to myself with a sad look plastered on my face but it didn't last long cause I yelped falling off my seat landing on my butt looking up to see a little girl wearing the same uniform Zoey was wearing it was Kikki! she gave me a wide smile I stood back up sitting down in the chair again smiling at her

"Sorry about startling you, but you had a sad look on your face I had to take the frown away!" I giggled how sweet she is in person

"Thank you then, I hope you well make sure I don't frown again 'kay? your a sweet little girl."

She smiled big hands on her waist proudly "Sure! I'll just have to make you smile by showing you what I can do like this!" some how Kikki had 5 thin sticks with clean plates on top balancing them with her hands, nose, head and her right feet I claped laughing enjoying it

"Thats wonderful! your so amazing! I wish I can do that."

Kikki still kepted doing all that while talking to me "I can teach you, I show all my little sisters and little brothers all the time."

"Thats kind of you but I have no balance what so ever I'm clumsy, maybe you can teach me something that doesn't need balance?" I put my index fingure to my chin in thought

"Nah! here!" I tried to stop her but it was already to late she put all the sticks with the plays ontop on my nose hands and Kikki pulled my right leg out so she can put one on top of my toe, I stayed still the best I could breaking a sweat hoping I wouldn't break the plates

"Um...are you sure I should be doing this? what happens if I fall and break the plates?" I frown, I can feel the aching in my legs and arms also my neck

"It's okay, oh yeah! my name is Kikki."

"N...nice to meet you Kikki, my name is Sapphire Kingsly."

You know when you have this odd feeling kinda like Spider-man has when danger is near? well let's just say I had the same feeling and I was right...food came and covered me head to toe, it was frosting like a cake or something. I was on my butt blinking at what just happened...that green hair girl with glasses which was Bridget triped on a chair leg that was pulled out from the last person who sit on it, and I was close and she decided to spill cake and food on me...how lovely is that?

"I...I'm so sorry! a...are you alright ma'am?" I turn my head to the left to see a freaked out Bridget

"I'm fine...hey where did the plates I was balancing on me?" I looked around worried I must of droped them when I fell on my butt thankfuly Kikki cought them which I sighed in releaf

"Are you sure? here let me clean the food off you're face." she was about to clean the food from my face with a small towel but I stoped her smiling

"It's fine, really. I should leave anyways I'll come back tomarrow, ciao." I stood up waving at Kikki and Bridget who waved back

...

I was trying to find a good hotel but I just remember I don't have any money! I sighed giving up looking for a hotel resting my feet by sitting down at a bench.

"Hey! your that girl I put at that table at the Mew Mew Cafe."

I looked up to see Zoey wearing her normal clouthing, I decided to be nice to her even though I kinda hate her...who wouldn't? she pushs poor Dren away and have Mark as her boyfriend...Dren is way more better then Mark, I guess she just missed out of a great person like Dren.

"Why are you covered in cake and food?"

I smiled sheepishly "That girl with green hair triped and the food on her tray went all over me...the problem is I have no money to get into a hotel to wash this off, I feel so stupid when I moved here I should've waited longer to get more money." I had to say something why I don't have money, I can't just say 'Oh yeah, I'm from another demension and I watch you're show and my friend reads the Manga of it.' yeah not going to say that, I'll be sent to the crazy place

"Oh...I know, why don't you come stay with me? I think my mom and dad wouldn't mind."

For once Zoey is kinda nice...just only when Dren shows up she's mean. I fallowed Zoey to the house, she introduce me to her parents who was happy to let me stay as long as I do things around the house. Thankfuly they had a quest room so I had that room for now, the walls were sky blue their was a desk in the room which was awsome! also a twin bed. I was showed to the bathroom where I can take a shower, Zoey said she'll let me barrow her Pajama's intill they go to the Mall tomarrow.

After I got out of the shower I put on the Pajama's Zoey let me barrow it was pink...seriously? I don't mind pink as long as it's not bright pink but I was hoping she had blue ones...guess not, darn. I crawled into bed falling asleep right when my head hit the pellow.

...

Me: What well happen next? stay tune for the second chapter of "Mew Mew Love!" I do not own anything but I do own Sapphire, Samantha, or any other OC's you well see through out the story. Sorry for the short chapter next one well be longer then this one. Ciao!


	2. Tap Tapping

Angel: Okay people! here's chapter 2 I fixed it and I'm making it slow as you can tell, I do not own Vampire Kisses, or Mew Mew Power, or Bayblade...I only own Sapphire, or any other OC. I well start the 3rd chapter after I finish the next chapter of my Anise's Adventure (Read "The Man Behind The Mask" first) anyways if you see anythign wrong you can tell me but don't make a long review please? it's a waste of your time and mine, if you want me to draw Sapphire in her Mew Mew form please tell me oh and if you want me to draw her in normal clouthing with the white fox beside her tell me. Enjoy~

XXxxXX

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 2

...

I just learned that I hate shopping, why? Zoey decided to bring her two friends, I didn't care remembering their names...they are so annoying. Once I was trying to try on a pair of skinny jeans one of them shoved something in my arms and pushed me into the dressing room...when I saw what she wanted me to try on I wanted to kill her! how dare she think I'll dress in a skimpy outfit like this? specaily when it's hot pink no way in hell. I tost it aside and tried on the skinny jeans I wanted to try on, thankfuly it was one of those streatchy ones. After all that Zoey and me were walking to the Mew Mew Cafe since she works their I said hi to Kikki and Bridget learning the other names after that I told Zoey I was going for a walk around town and I'll be back.

I decided to walk to a horse track but I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone

"I'm so sorry!"

"Watch where your walking! geeze it's like you never seen a horse before."

I huffed angry at the rude comment, I said sorry what a meanie

"For your information, I have seen a horse just never ride one since I was 6. And another thing; whats with your attitude? I did say sorry for bumping into you." I frowned arms cross to my chest clearly upset

"...I guess I was slightly harsh on you, but don't get used to it. I need to go back to practicing before the big race in three weeks, oh and make sure you watch where you walk around here cause the other people are more harsher then me, just to warn ya."

I watch her jump over the fence to a horse then went on it's back, I rolled my eyes walk away from the horse track to the park that not much people were their mostly at work. So it's just me and- I was pushed back to the ground staring into the blue sky, I sat up frowning. What the heck? I got abck on my feet walked behind some trees into a bigger clearing to see Zoey in her Mew mew form and...Dren? awsome! I smiled but I hear Zoey saying she would never love him.

I walked out into the clearing clearing my throut to get their attenchen and it worked. I walked over to Zoey who was surprised I was here.

"If I may interrupt your lovely chat here but whats going on between you two?" I raised my eyebrow at them both hands on my hips waiting for their answer

"W-well, um he wont stop stalking me, he wont leave me alone I keep telling him I well never love him, I love Mark..."

I nodded, looking at Dren who was standing instead of floating "So what about you alien boy?"

"..."

I tilt my head sideways knowing it must have hurt him when Zoey said those things...

"Okay!" startling them both "This is what you two should do! you." I pointed at Zoey "Need to stop being so harsh on alien boy here and try to be nicer to him. And you alien boy shouldn't stalk someone cause it is kinda creepy trust me it's not how to get a girl to like you, you should be yourself and treat her with respect." I shurgged

"...You are right...but he's my enemy we can never be friends though."

I cross my arms to my chest in thought whiling leaning more on my left leg, then I got it

"Why don't you secretly be friends, and then when you want to tell your allies, other friends just slowly tell them and let it absorb into their mind... You shouldn't let things get to you so much, just take things slowly each day and see how it goes."

When I look over to Zoey she had her eyes widden slightly mouth slightly ajar in shock, I frowned...I've been frowning all day don't sue me!

"Whats up with you miss. pink kitty? cat got your tounge?" I teased her making her face turn red in anger

"Hey!" I couldn't help but laughed how cute her face was its like a valcano is ready to exploide

"Okay, okay. Sorry but I couldn't help it you have cat ears and a tail... Anyways I should leave a friend supposed to be waiting for me, I hate to keep her waiting." I smiled with out Zoey knowing I knew I waved at Dren then walking away to the Mew Mew Cafe

I walked slowly so Zoey well have extra time to get to the cafe before me. I saw her waving to me, I jogged over to her saying hi telling her I ran into a girl that was rude but was kinda nice...in a way. She reminded me of Kai from Bayblade but slightly nicer, Kai is hot but mean...actly he's nice but rarely, I think I'm more into Ray. I can only dream but hey I'm inside Mew Mew Power so anything can happen.

...

I was laying on my bed reading a book I got from the book store it was called "Vampire Kisses Vol.1" I can't believe they have anime here but I shouldn't complain. I was really getting into the manga when their was a tapping sound coming from my window that was closed, I blinked a couple of times getting up from my bed walk over to the window to see a floating Dren who was smiling big I unlock the window pushing it out making sure I didn't hit Dren. After he floated in my room I closed the window but not locking it.

"Um hi...may I ask why you were tap tapping on my window at..." looks at my digital alarm clock on my night stand it read; 10:35pm "10:35 at night?"

"Hmmm I don't know myself. I was thinking what you said to me and kitty cat."

"And?" I raised my eyebrow waiting

"...I don't want to keep chasing after her if she keeps rejecting me."

"Thats wonderful." I smiled brightly happy Dren finally don't have to get hurt by Zoey all the time

"And the other thing I was thinking why not find someone that wont do that to me?" he shrugged smiling

If I could I would melt right there and now but I have to listen what else he had to say

"Thats a good thing, even if your a alien doesn't mean you can't find love, everyone deserves love no matter who they are. Now before I forget...whats your name so I don't have to keep calling you alien boy."

"Dren, I better take my leave before they get suspicious."

"Okay dokay, be careful when you sneek away. And please try to find a girl that well love you no matter what."

He nodded floating out of my room window then disappearing I closed and locked my window then crawl into my bed. This day was the best so far...I wonder what else well happen, I went to sleep but I don't know how long I was but it was still dark out. I sat up rubbing my tired eyes but they widden to see a glowy white fox, it was just staring at me with it's wide cute brown eyes it was swinging it's tail side ways watching me, it was starting to freak me out intill it got up on all four paws taking one step to me then it jumped to me. I was going to grab a hold of it in my arms but it just went right into my chest. I didn't know what happen next cause I woked up to birds chirping away outside of my window, was that all a dream?

...

XXxxXX

Angel: Oh my, it seems things are getting interesting for Sapphire~

Sapphire: Yeah, your the one who is making it happen...meanie

Angel: Aww your so harsh to me, shouldn't you give me a hug for creating you? give mommy a huge~ _hugging Sapphire_

Sapphire: Aaah! stop it! your not my mother!

Angel: ! _sulks in corner with mushrooms appearing all around my body with a dark, dark clouds above my head_

Sapphire: _Sweatdrops _anyways hope you all enjoy the fixed version of Mew Mew Love, and please tell the Author here _points at me while I was still sulking in the corner _before she get's all mopey on me...seriously girl stop watching Ouran High School Host Club...I swear, you act like Tamaki.


	3. Love Beam Attack!

Angel: Howdy readers, it's Springflowerangel here to give you the 3rd chapter of Mew Mew Love! I'll be deleting the christmas specail chapter and I might fix that too but...since it's my birthday coming up (August 12th) I'll be making a specail chapter...which well be on my birthday so keep a look out for it. Enjoy.

XXxxXX

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 3

...

It's been a week now and Zoey's parents are very kind people...Zoey doesn't know how lucky she is to have parents, me? I knew my parents but let's just say they are deadbeat parents that don't care about me they never wanted me in the first place so they just tost me to the farthest orphanage away from them, I don't really care anyways I met Sammy I don't need parents that don't love me it's not my fuilt I was born it's my stupid parents fuilt. Anyways I was walking around the town intill I saw young boys picking on a young girl with light purple hair she was crying begging them to stop and leave her alone but they ignored them calling her a cry baby then started to push her hard enough to make her fall on the ground.

I frowned narrowing my eyes clinching my fists at my sides, I couldn't just stand here and let those brats hurt that girl so I went over behind the seem like the leader of this stupid boy gang grab the back of his shirt lift him up making the other boys stop to look at me.

"And what do you boys up too here hmm?"

"I...It's not what you think lady!"

I raise my eyebrow at the boy I was holding up "Seriously?" I sighed rolled my eyes "Did anyone teach you it's rude to pick on others?"

"B...but she's a freak! she has purple hair and brown eyes!"

"That doesn't mean anything! she can't help it that she was born with purple hair and brown eyes, it's like: I was born with mix eye colors. So don't take it out on her 'kay? you should apologize to her...that goes for all of you boys too." I give all the other boys a pointed look while putting the boy I was holding up on his feet again

"S...sorry about hurting you Kayla." the boy rub his back neck looking down nervously

The girl stood back on her feet looking nervous aswell "I..it's okay Luke..."

The boy that was named Luke yelled at her "No! it's not okay! I didn't stop and think about why you had purple hair...no one can't help having a weird hair color or eye color...so please forgive me!"

Wow...Luke was actly almost look like he was going to cry, dang. The girl Kayla just smiled put her hand on his shoulder which shocked him.

"I forgave you the first time you started it...I always thought it was actly my fuilt for having a weird hair color...but now I think about it the more I realize it wasn't my fuilt it's how uniqe of a person I am. I hope after this we can all be friends, okay?"

"...S...sure!"

I smiled happy I helped two people, Kayla thanked me same with Luke and his friends aswell I was kinda surprised I got into his thick skull and made him relize his mistakes. I waved at the younglings walk away smiling and telling jokes like the've been friends forever...it's a weird friendship at the start but when they get older they think back and glad to have met them...just like us huh Sammy? I cross the road to the other side then walk to the park mostly to the side where no one really goes too much at this time.

...

I was enjoying myself when of course something just have to ruin the peacefulness, stupid chimera! it was standing not to far from where I was standing it was a type of a fly trap creature? it's a cross between one and something...so weird. That smaller alien kid I think was Tarb floating legs cross watching from above smirking at me, I frowned glaring at him.

"I'll just play with you for a while intill the stupid Mew Mews show up...chimera attack that human girl doesn't matter if you kill her."

"You little brat! if you were down here I'll give you a good spaking!"

"Oh I'm so scared." he rolls his eyes

I jumped to the side when that weird looking chimera attacked, when I looked to see the spot I used to be standing at...there was a mediam size crater in it's place. I gulped wishing I controlle my mouth soon cause it'll be the death of me for sure.

"Finally! you stupid Mew mews are late, but don't worry I was playing with my new toy."

My eye twichs "I'm not your toy!"

"Hey your..." I turn my head hearing Bridget's voice to see Zoey stoping her

"It's not safe here, you need to leave."

I narrowed my eyes at her annoyed "Why should I listen to you pinky?"

That made her angry getting in my face yelling at me

"Don't call me pinky! I'm just trying to keep people safe, so go hide while we take care of this."

"Sorry, I don't care..."

Before I could say anymore I heard gasping yelling and someone grab me lifting me up then moving fast, whoever had a hold of me was fast when I did get a look at who just saved me from a attack from that chimera. I was surprised to see it was Renee...arkward. She landed on her feet away from the other Mews and the Chimera, she let me go making sure I was okay to stand.

"Thank you...sorry about...you know being a stubburn idiot, I just don't want to be helpless." I grab my upper arm nervously

"Hm, it's alright, you can't help it it seems but you have to leave for your safety."

She just ran over to help the others fight the Chimera while I stood far away to watch them fight and they were getting hurt badly Zoey and Bridget was thrown to the trees hard.

"I wish I could help them..." I kepted watching them get hit around

I clinch my fist at my side shacking

"New Mew Mew found."

I blinked to see Mini Mew infront of me saying something opening his mouth and out came a weird pendent..wait know way! thats the Power Pendent that turns you into a mew mew! I was looking at it in my palm of my hands aww'ed about it intill I snapped out of it narrowed my eyes clinch it in my hand raise that hand in the air and said.

"Power Pendent... Activate!"

[Angel: Just imagen Zoey's transformation just slightly different with the Kimono] I look at myself to see a white short Kimono with a arm sleeve that has the bottom part long to my waist with a big icey blue ribbon tied at my back waist, I wasn't wearing any shoes just bare feet, I felt my head to feel soft smooth furry ears and I felt my tail bone to feel a soft smooth fluffy tail when I grab a peice of my hair to look at it, it wasn't blonde anymore...it's pure white now.

"Now I can help them...okay now I can kick some Chimeras butt." I quickly not knowing how fast I was but oh well

I jumped in the air brought out a small medium staff [Angel: if you watch the anime Sailor Moon with Rini and Peguses thast the small staff Sapphire uses.] I yelled at the Chimera which it looked up same with the down Mew Mew's who was shocked.

"Time for you to perish in the name of love!" I spin it around in my hand flick it in the air making it transform into a bigger version catch it then pointed the tip part like a rocket lancher at the Chimera "Love Beam Attack!" I was pushed back in the air from the Love Beam Attack making the beam hit the Chimera distroying it

"What?! thats not fair! another Mew?! you cheated! I'll get you back one way or another Mews!" Tarb disappeared

I went back on the ground facing the damage Mew Mews who was surprised to see another Mew

"Hiya! your all alright?"

"...Y...yeah, who are you?" Zoey asked confused

"Well...it's me, pinky." I smiled mischievously at her watching her face turn red in anger Bridget held her back so she wouldn't attack me

"Wait...so the girl with blonde hair is you?" Bridget asked me while letting go of Zoey who calmed down some but was still giving me a glare

"Yep! that cute little pink thing gave me this pendent." points to the choker around my neck that has the pendent hanging from it "Anyways, I should leave now, ciao!" I back flip into the air ignoring Zoey calling my name

I jumped building to building intill I see Zoey's house coming up landing on the ground I went out of my Mew Mew form back into my normal clouthing walking into the house calling out to Zoey's parents I was home and Zoey was still out with her friends. I got my PJ's on hop on my bed reading a Manga called "Rave Master" it's one of my favorite manga's same with the anime version of it. I had to set it down though cause I heard that tapping sound at my window and of course it was Dren...whats with him and visiting me? I don't mind but it's confusing me the hell out of me cause he should be finding a girl and waisting his time with a girl like me.

I opened the window so he can come in and he told me something I was speechless, he said-

...

Angel: cliff hanger! sorry but it was getting to long so I had to...you can find out what Dren told Sapphire next time on "Mew Mew Love" oh and I don't own Rave Master, I wish. And I also don't own Sailor Moon...if you don't like Sailor Moon...please don't say rude comments about it 'kay? I actly got the Love Beam attack from Sailor Moon xD thats why I gave the title "Mew Mew Love" anyways hope everyone enjoy this chapter? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but idk when though cause my birthday is on the 12th xD so ciao!


	4. A Kiss?

Angel: Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, this chapter isn't that great but oh well I'm taking my time with this story, I'm going to try to make it long as I can but not to long. Anyways I do not own Mew Mew Power, but I do own Sapphire, and Kayla or any other OC's you see. So enjoy~

XXxxXX

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 4

...

I yawn sitting on the couch of Zoey's house surfing through the channels, so you know I was bored so I decided to surf...stupid pun I know but hey it didn't hurt to say it. Anyways It's morning and Zoey was at school, why I wasn't at school with her? cause her parents is signing me up right now so I was alone and bored. I groun turn the TV off putting the remote down on the coffie table got up walk upstairs to my room right when I opened my door I see Dren laying on my bed, he notice me standing there. He smiled at me, oh yeah didn't I forgot to tell ya all? Dren just told me he wanted to be with me let's recap shall we?

**Flashback Sapphire's POV**

_"Dren, I don't want to sound rude but why are you keep seeing me and not looking for the girl you want to be with?"_

_He smirked "Well it wasn't going so great intill something hit me like a lightbob going on like you humans say."_

_I tilt my head frowning slightly "So, you couldn't find any girl that well love you for you?" I was worried I failed in helping someone but what he said next made me redder then a tomato and cherry put together_

_"You, your the girl that actly didn't scream at me because I was a alien, something about you I just can't help but to be around you to keep you safe from Deep Blue..."_

_I blinked in shock and surprised at what he just said "M...me?!" he nods, I sat down on my bed "Dren your sweet guy...but I can't the last thing I want is a relationship, I'm just scared so it's not you, okay?" I just went and hurt his feelings just like Zoey did_

_Stupid me, I'm being just like Zoey even worse. I snapped out of my thoughts to hear Dren saying he had to leave the truth was I didn't want him to leave, I quickly got off my bed hugging Dren from behind close my eyes tightly making him stop from leaving my room through the window. He was surprised same with myself I didn't knew I had it in me so now I was embarassed step back blushing, Dren? he was smirking that mischievous smile._

_"Stop smirking like that! it's kinda freaking me out you jerk." I huffed cross my arms looking away with a small tint of blush on my cheeks_

_I heard Dren chuckle then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist put his chin agents my left shoulder_

_"I think your way cuter then Zoey when you blush." I actly felt honered when he told me that in which I smiled _

_"Aww, thanks Dren...crap, you better leave Zoey's parents are back just come by later on if you get bored."_

_"Sure thing, but when I do get back I want a kiss." he winks at me floating out of my window leaving me blushing hard_

_I snapped out of it closing my window walking down stairs to greet Mrs. and Mr. Hanson but Mrs. Hanson wants me to call her mom since I decided to live with them._

**End of Flashback**

So that's what happened, thats why Dren is in my room and on my bed I turn red remembering he wants a kiss from me. I shook my head close my door and locking it so just incase someone decides to walk in with out knocking.

"So...whats up Dren?" I smiled trying to hide how nervous I am but he saw through me

"Just waiting intill I get my kiss you promised." he just lay back down on my bed with his hands behind his head eyes close with that darn smirk on his face

"I...I didn't promise anything! you made that promise I didn't mister so ha! take that." I smiled in victory but that was short lived when I was being hugged by him on my bed I should be happy but I was so angry and embarassed right now

"How can you think of us when you don't even know my name?"

"Whats your name then?"

If I could facepalm I would do it right now but I let it slide...this time

"Sapphire, now can you let go of me? this is alittle uncomfortable you know."

"Nah, I'm to comfortable."

So I was cuddled and huged by Dren the whole day intill Zoey's parents came home then he had to leave which was sad but before he left I did promise him he can go out with me later on today or tomarrow. I welcome them back home and telling them I was going to see Zoey at her work grabbing my jacket then walk outside to the Mew Mew Cafe I stayed inside of it at the same table waiting intill everyone left but the Mew Mew's. I got up walked over to Zoey.

"Hi Zoey!"

She jumped a good few inchs about to yell at me but realizes it was me

"Sapphire! why did you scare me half to death? anyways what are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes "Can't I see my sister?"

She blinked, frowning "What?"

"You were at school when your parents went ahead and adopted me, so you didn't know and I came here to tell you...surprise." I smiled seeing her shocked face

I saw Kikki, Bridget, Carina, and Ranee walk over to see what was wrong with Zoey

"Oh, hi Sapphire!" Kikki smiled happy it seems

"Hi Kikki, anyways I should leave now see you when you get home...sis." I smiled seeing the others shock faces

Before I could get to the door a voice made me stop, I stop to turn around to see Elliot walking next to Zoey. I walked back over sighing.

"What?"

"..." he was just looking me up and down making me annoyed with him

"Say something and stop looking at me like that! seriously men." I looked away angry at being looked at like that

"Sorry, but the girls told me they ran into a new mew and they say it was you...currect?"

I frown looking back at him "Yeah, what of it?"

He walked right infront of me "Then you work here with them."

"What?! I well not work with you! I'm my own girl you got it? I can help the girls when they need me but I well not walk around wearing one of your uniforms."

"Sapphire, why can't you join us?"

I look at Bridget when she ask that "It doesn't matter! why do you need my help around this Cafe? it has enough people."

"That may be right, but the more the merrier as they say."

I sighed annoyed "Fine! but I swear to god if you put me in a sluty uniform I'll kick your butt got it?"

"Whatever, the uniform is already in the bathroom for you." I mutter under my breath calling him a jerk then went into the bathroom to put it on

I have to tell the truth though when I put it on it was really cute...darn now I can't kick Elliot's butt he probley knew and is laughing at me right now. I calmly walked out I had my hair down that stops right above my tailbone.

"Happy now?" I saw Elliot smirk nodding

"Wow Sapphire, you look very pretty in that uniform."

"Why, thank you Kikki. So when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow, after school."

"Great, I go to work first time tomarrow after my first day in school...wonderful. Hey Zoey let's head home, but first let me take this off and put my normal clouths back on." I walk back into the bathroom then walk back out after a while wearing my normal clouths

"Bye guys, see you all tomorrow."

Both me and Zoey wave bye to them then walking home, it was quiet between me and Zoey the way home but half way home Zoey decided to talk.

"Sapphire, tell me something...if your here alone where's your parents?"

I didn't know she'll ask me that so it tooked me by surprise, I didn't want to say it why does she want to know? I just get angry when someone ask me about my parents just the thought or hear makes me mad so I couldn't help it that I lash out on Zoey.

"That is none of your business, so don't even dare talk about my parents to me."

I walked pass Zoey who was hurt at the time we got home I storm up stairs to my room then close the door. I know I was rude to Zoey but I felt guilty for being rude to her...I'm so stupid! I got up walk out of my room then stand right infront of Zoey's door, I was scared she didn't want to speak with me cause like it or not Zoey and me are sisters now not by blood but still. I knock on her door after of yelling in my head at myself I got up the courage to knock, Zoey open the door seeing it was she smiled alittle.

"Yes Sapphire?"

"...May I come in Zoey?"

She thought thankfully she nodded opening the door widder then close it behind her, I turn around facing her.

"I want to apologize to you Zoey...for rudely pushing you away cause you were just carious about my parents, but I well tell you this; my parents were never there for me."

"O...oh, sorry Sapphire. I didn't know." she frowned

Seriously? before I sucked into this world I hated and envied Zoey Hanson cause her parents love her, they wanted her from the day they found out they were going to be parents and now I'm like her sister now...but I'm happy actly I hope to god I can stay here.

"It's okay Zoey, I just don't want no pity party for me you hear?" I jokenly said to her I guess she got it and laughed I chuckled alittle smiling "I'm going to like it here, I have the best family I could ever ask for."

I couldn't wait intill tomorrow starts, I wonder if I'll meet new friends if not I'll just stay around Zoey and her evil two friends Mimi, and Megan they are nice but they tried to force me into a flurry dress once!

XXxxXX

Angel: Okay the waitress uniform Sapphire wears is on my profile right now, I well try to get chapter 5 around next month depends, going to docters ect. anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter, ciao~


	5. Worried to Tears

Angel: Chapter 5~ tooked me three days to finish this chapter, anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter it's not much but you'll just love the end of this chapter~ anyways I do not own anything I just own Sapphire, Kayla, and any other OC's you see now and then. Enjoy~

...

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 5

...

I was so excided! I'm walking with Zoey to my new school I was nervous though and Zoey was trying her best to make me feel less nervous, since last night Zoey is trying her best to make me feel like part of her family and let's just say we are bonding so well I don't think no one can separate us, ever.

When we finally got to the school she lead me to the main office to get my papers ect. and the cool part is she has all classes with me and my locker is right next to hers. I met Mark, Zoey's boyfriend... Something was way off when I got near him or shooked his hand saying hi, I felt cold but when I let go of his hand I was normal warmth I didn't want to seem rude to him or Zoey so I excuse myself to the girls restroom.

I sighed put my hands on one of the sinks leaning forward looking at my refletion seeing, my long blonde hair, blue eyes with a tint of green. I sighed again.

"Geeze, how many times are you going to sigh? did something happen?"

I sqeeked hand on my beating heart to see that same horse girl that was rude to me

"D...don't scare me like that! you almost gave me a heart attack."

She just chuckled shacking her head "You sure are a weird girl..."

Geeze I can't help it if I'm weird, I now can actly look at the girl to see she has long curly blonde hair that reachs almost my length but it just stops right at her hips. It was like looking into a mirror but she has curly hair and she has blue eyes, I do too but with green tint in it.

"Well, sorry for being weird..."

I can't help but be annoyed, she was rude to me the first time and now she's calling me weird?

"I ment it in a good way." she rolled her eyes "By the way, names Cecilie Amagi."

"...Sapphire Kingsly, you go to this school Cecilie?"

"Yep, 12th grade though. I'm guessing your just started so you must be in 10th grade currect?"

"Yeah, oh I think we should go I hate to be late for my first day now can I? see ya at lunch maybe." I grab my stuff and walk out of the girls restroom to find my first class which wasn't hard to find cause Zoey was standing by the door waiting for me

...

I actly enjoy my time at this school, I introduce Cecilie to Zoey and her two friends Mimi, and Megan also Mark too but he had to leave to do his Kendo thing. Cecilie was rude at first to Zoey and her two friends but they all warmed up to each other...nah, Zoey's friends don't like her but she is nice when we talk more and more, it was like we were friends forever! After lunch was over we went to class saying bye to Cecilie since she's in a higher grade.

After School was over, Zoey and me walked to the Mew Mew Cafe to put on the uniform, I enjoyed working at Mew Mew Cafe. I just realize Carina won't do anything but sit on her butt and drink tea...no wonder Zoey get's annoyed with her, I just hate her attitude. Anyways it went okay intill it was getting dark out, I went ahead and took off the uniform and put my school uniform back on, Zoey did the same. We wave bye to the others then walked home.

"Today was actly fun even working at Mew Mew Cafe was fun...don't tell Elliot I said that Zoey or he'll just rub it in my face."

Zoey laughed "Don't worry I wont, when we get home I have to meet Mark tomarrow after school can you be able to cover for me?"

Zoey started to give me the face I could never resist, damn, she hugged me tightly thanking me over and over again. I was in bed sleeping away wondering if Dren was okay? he never came by and it worried me...am I actly falling for him? I did like him when I watch the anime but I don't want to be hurt again, I sighed softly falling asleep I need some sleep so I can think clearly tomarrow.

...

I decided to walk back to the park where I first met Dren and Mew Zoey fighting (more like arguing) I was hoping I would see Dren but what I got was being thrown across the park, thankfuly people aren't around. I groun in pain sat up rub my head then I heard a voice that really annoyed me.

"Ha! didn't see that one coming huh girl? those stupid Mew Mew's can't save you this time!"

I stood back up on my feet glaring at him "I don't need to be saved by them you stupid little alien brat!"

"I'm so scared...what is a human girl going to do? I'm up here while your done their." he grin with his arms behind his back all cocky and stuff well see about how cocky he is when I get up there

"I'll just have to teach you a lesson on how to treat a lady." I brought out the power pendent in the air "Power Pendent... Activate!"

After I transformed in my mew form I jumped up in the air at Tarb grab his top shirt thing then brought him to the ground making him land hard on the ground made a small hole.

"N...no way! your that new Mew Mew!"

"Yep, so you should think before you speak boy cause I can hurt you... But I'm being nice so you better leave me alone or else...got it?" I said sweetly at the end

Tarb gulped "Okay, okay! I'll leave you alone...but I well get you you stupid fox."

My white fox ears twiched when he called me a stupid fox, I smiled bigger lift him up while still had a grip of his top

"You call me 'stupid fox' again...this stupid fox well give you to the wolfs...for desert."

"...S...sure." I let him go watching him disappear

I sighed turn around but stop eyes widden to see Kayla and Cecilie staring at me mouth's open, I sweatdrop

"H...hi?"

"I...It's a Mew Mew! a real live Mew mew!" Kayla ran up to me eyes sparkle staring up at me hands clasp together under her chin

Cecilie walked up with a frown "This Mew Mew sure is different though..."

"Really Cecilie?" Kayla look at me normaly tilt her head to the side "Are you a new Mew Mew lady?"

"Um...yeah?" I can't believe they don't realize it's me

"Cool! are you a fox?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer her but someone beat me to it

"She sure is...better stay away or she'll give you rabies sinces she is a fox, don't want to catch anything."

My eye twiched same with my fox ears twiched, seriously! she's just rude!

"I do not have rabies." I said in a tight clinch teeth trying not to yell

"Hn, couldn't fooled me."

I clinch my fist trying really hard not to lash out, I sigh calmed down taking a breath

"I must leave...just stay safe you two and get home safe." I jumped in the air then landed on a roof jumping the next and next roof intill I found my new home, I crawled in my room through my window turning back to my normal look and clouths

I was bumed, I can't find Dren anywhere...why am I so worried? _'why do I feel this feeling when I think of him? am I falling for Dren? I can't, I just can't!'_ I thought to my self but I stop feeling something wet hit my hand I raise my hand to my face to feel...tears? I tried wipping them away but they keep coming.

"Sapphire...?"

I gasp softly look up to see Dren stepping in my room through my window with a frown on his wonderful lips and with worry in his eyes? but I didn't care I quickly got up run to him hugging him almost making him fall along with me but he cought himself wraping his arms around me. I buired my face in his shirt chest knowing I do care for him I was to scared to fall into love again, Dren is the one to heal my broken heart, I look up staring into his yellow/gold eyes with my blue eyes. I went on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips knowing he was shocked but he kissed me back hold me tighter but not to tight to hurt me.

I knew I found my true love and I well not let anyone separate us, I well protect Dren some how or some way I well save him from Deep Blue one way or another...

...

Angel: Wow...It seems Sapphire finally figure out her heart was calling out to Dren and she wouldn't listen and she finally did listen in the end...it's not the end yet, the real quistion is; well Sapphire save Dren from the fate that well come soon? or well she be fated to take his place? well you just have to keep reading! By the way please vote on my new poll please? thanks to all the people who reviewed, fallowed or faved this story...thankies! ciao~


	6. My Moonlight

Angel: Hihi~ sorry it tooked a while longer, and sorry it's short but you'll understand when you read the ending of this chapter _grins _for starters...I do not own Toyko Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power, or anything Sapphire says from other anime/manga's but I sometimes would make up some anime titles, BUT I do own Sapphire Hanson, Kayla but Cecilie Amagi belongs to "beyblade-lover" and I like to thank every reviewer, and the people who fallowed or fave this story, thankies~ anyways enjoy~

...

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 6

...

I hummed while brushing my long hair I half put over my right shoulder looking at the bathroom mirror, I didn't notice Zoey, mom, and dad peeking from around the door watching me carious as to why I was so happy. I finally tooked notice of them, they gasp step back trying to tell me they were just cencerne why I'm so happy about I just smiled.

"It's okay, I just met a boy." I sighed dreamly thinking of Dren holding my new hair brush to my chest

All three of them blink in surprised and shock "What?!" they all yelled out together

I giggled "Yep, and I'm going on a date with him tomarrow after work." I put my brush down started to pull my hair up in a long ponytail skipped pass my speechless dad, happy mom and Zoey was happy for me too unlike dad...hmm I wonder if he's one of those dad's that always do the talk to the boyfriend before the date? oh no! that means he would want to meet him?! I stop midstep horror planted on my face.

"Sapphire?"

I snapped out of it to see Zoey staring at me confused and worried, I smiled nervously at her

"Um...Zoey can I talk to you in my room?"

"Sure?"

I grab Zoey's wrist draging her upstairs to my room, closing the door behind her. I started to pace back and forward trying to think on how to tell Zoey.

"Sapphire? why are you freaking out...?" she frowned grabbing my shoulders to make me stop moving

"W...well, you know I told you guys 2 minutes ago that I had a boyfriend?"

She raise her eyebrow letting my shoulders go "Yeah, what about it?"

"Okay, don't yell or anything when I tell you this...Dren has been seeing me since I met him and you argueing at the park...and well, things lead to another...Dren's my boyfriend."

I watched Zoey carefully when I said it, she wasn't reacting intill I said her name

"What the heck! you and Dren are a couple?! are you seriously kidding me!" she started to pace around in my room

I sweatdrop "Zoey, please calm down. Thats why I was freaking out earliar, I have to disguise him some how...I can't let our parents know I'm dating an alien just not yet...actly probley never but ya know how hard it'll be to tell your parents your dating an alien boy." I ground sit down on my bed

Zoey did calmed down tooked a deep breath and let it out, she sat down on my bed next to me

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you Sapphire, but I'll help you figure out how to disguise Dren...we just need clouths, wigs, something that well cover his pointy ears...oh and some contact lenses to cover his yellow/gold eyes."

"Aww! but I love his yellow/gold eyes...do we have to cover those?" I gave her a pout

She sighed rolled her eyes but smiled at me "Sure, let's go shopping so we can get the stuff we need then we go to find Dren."

...

I sat down at the bench at the Mall resting my soar feet, but not Zoey she doesn't seem to be faze by it. I told Zoey to go on ahead to get some wigs for us to try on Dren while I rest some.

"Sapphire!"

Before I could lift up my head I was hugged, when the person let go of me I saw it was Kayla, she smiled brightly

"Oh, hi Kayla. Whats up?"

"I'm shopping with Cecilie, she's off somewhere."

I was confused, Cecilie and Kayla knew each other? "How do you know Cecilie? it's been bugging me now..."

"Oh, well Cecilie helped me ride a horse, it was a feild trip thing and my class end up going to the horse racing area where she was praticing, and she let me ride her horse." she was smiling up a storm, even I can't help but smile with her "Since thing she's been my friend intill I met you, then Luke and his friends too. It's like since I met you I keep making friends I'm not afraid anymore...no one looks at me like some freak anymore cause of my eyes anymore, I actly stood up to myself to one girl older then me, and she was surprised I talked back to her."

I smiled, very proud of Kayla "That was very brave of you Kayla, you know what that calls for?"

She tilt her head sideways confused "Huh?"

"This calls for some ice cream, for standing up for yourself." I stood up from the bench grab the two bags I had some stuff for Dren to try on "Theres a ice cream stand in the Mall somewhere."

...

When me and Kayla found the ice cream stand, we both enjoyed our ice cream cone intill we ate it all. We did ran into Zoey again telling me she got everything else, I introduce Kayla to Zoey saying she's my sister now since her parents tooked me in, I said good bye to Kayla when her mom came to pick her and Cecilie up she was really happy to see me, I was surprised Kayla told her parents I was the one who gave her the well to defend herself, and stood up for her she is.

"That girl is really sweet, now all we have to do now...is find Dren, but where would he be?"

I smiled "Don't worry Zoey, if I know Dren he'll come see me tonight just knock on my door after mom and dad are asleep, thats when he comes."

"Wow, I'm surprise you know Dren so well...I hope to god he treats you good or I'll kick his butt!" I chuckled watching Zoey shack her fist

"Don't worry, Dren well never hurt me...I know he's a alien but love works in mysteries ways, look at you and Mark you two are like some item now right?"

Zoey blushed when I said that "Y...yeah, thats why I'm happy your going to cover for me tomarrow."

"No problem Zoey, we're sisters now, we help each other out."

...

Me and Zoey walked home then we sat down in my room waiting and hoping Dren well come, it was getting dark out and Zoey was getting sleepy so I told her I'll inform Dren on everything while she sleep for her date tomarrow after school. I sat down on my bed cross my legs but not before grabing one of the new Mangas I got, it was called "Black Cat" and I'm so into this anime too, I watched the anime version and it was awsome~ I giggled at the funny parts and cried at the sad parts intill I heard a noice like tapping on my window and I knew it had to be Dren so I toss the manga aside and went to my window pushing it up letting Dren jump in.

I jump in his arms snuggling my cheek agents his chest happily, he chuckle kissing the top of my head (I was short and I only go up to his chest...damn.)

"It seems I've been missed?"

"Yep! I missed you so much I think I could explode!" I joked but truthly I was going kinda crazy with him not around

"I see..." he turn his head to see all the bags next to my desk pointing it out to me "Did you and Zoey go shopping?"

"Yep! for you." I smiled up at him who was confused "Well I told my parents and Zoey I have a boyfriend and well Zoey knows it's you which she's happy for me and you, also my dad wants to meet you same with my mom, but my mom just wants to see what you are like while dad just is..."

"...A overprotective father? it's okay, I don't mind meeting them...show me what I have to do my little sunshine."

He ruffled my hair making me giggle out of excitement quickly walk over to one of the bags that has the wigs in it every type of hair color, style everything Zoey is good. I got up handing him the whole bag to him.

"Try them all on and the one you like the best you can wear, the mirror is in my bathroom over their." I pointed to the door that was slightly open which was my own bathroom

...

I decided to go back to reading my manga intill Dren finds the right wig for him, I sat down the manga on my beed stood up when my bathroom door opened to show him holding on a black spicky hair wig that kinda reminds me of Gray Fullbuster from 'Fairy Tail'.

"Is that the wig you picked out, Dren?"

"Yep, so what else do I have to do?"

I grab the wig and put it on a fake foamy head that Zoey got aswell while shopping for the wigs

"Now you have to pick out the clouthes, but don't show me I want to be surprise tomarrow when you meet mine, and Zoey's parents."

I hand him the other hand bags to him with the clouthes me and Zoey got together, I just hope Dren likes atless one of the pair of clouthes.

"Of course, my moonlight." I blush when he said that but blushed harder when he kissed my cheek, then he walked back over to my bathroom again closing it behind him

I stoped blushing after a while smiled happily that I have a wonderful guy like Dren.

...

I yawned stretch my arms in the air but I couldn't something or something was hugging me so I turn my head blushing to see Dren was sleeping while holding me close, I aww'ed in my head kiss his cheek seeing if it'll wake him up and it worked! he smiled that smile I melted on the inside.

"Morning, mister sunshine." I snuggled closer in his arms, rubbing my cheek agents his chest

"Morning to you too my moonlight...do you have school?"

I jumped out of the bed (now I hate school cause I can't snuggle with Dren) I put on my school uniform in my bathroom walked out about to put my hair up in a ponytail when a hand stoped me, it was Dren that grab my hand.

"I think you look better with your hair down Sapphire, and don't worry, I'll see you later..." he grab my face in his hands gently and lean into my face kissing my softly on my lips, I couldn't help but blush, what can I say he'll always make me blush no matter how I'm used to it all

I said goodbye to Dren grabing my school bag then walked outside of my door to see Zoey did the same, we laughed how insynced we are today. I know I love it here and I hope with all my heart I can be able to stay, I was snapped out of my thouights in class when the teacher introduce the new student and I almost, almost fell out of my seat when I saw...

...

Angel: Wow, it seems everything is going A-okay...or is it? and who was the new student? if you guess right or close, you can choose which of the MMP or TMM characters you want me to draw and I'll draw the best I can, I have a DeviantArt account I go by "Springflowergirl90" hope you all ejoy this chapter :) ciao~


	7. Meeting the Parents and The Date

Angel: Sorry about the long wait, I was in a writers block intill now cause I'll be going to a Midnight showing of Breaking Dawn part 1 and part 2, if you don't like it then don't bad talk it. I don't know when I'll start the next chapter? I'll do my best to work on it after my friend isn't at my house, she's spending the night today since I bought her a ticket to see the midnight showing, I'm not a huge fan of it I just like the book better xD but I do like Jasper such a southern gentlemen~ any who, please enjoy this chapter I do not own anything but I do own Sapphire, Kayla, Luke Cecilie belongs to beyblade-lover, and sorry about a crappy name for Dren's Disguise couldn't think of a better name xD anyways enjoy~

...

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 7

...

I was surprise to see Dren! in his disguise! I stared at him with my mouth open slightly, he was looking around the students intill his golden eyes landed on my blue green eyes he smiled at me. The teacher told Dren he can sit down behind me, he went to sit down at the seat behind me. While the Teach was talking and using the white board I turn around facing Dren who was smiling at me I just wanted to melt but I pulled it together but he sure does look handsome in those clouthes.

"Why are you here Dren?" I whisper at him

He lean forward "I couldn't stand by and watch my poor Moonlight suffer alone in this human school. Anyways I don't want no other human males after you."

I turn red but thought it was cute, he doesn't want any other guys hitting on me really sweet of him. I told him we can talk more when lunch starts. Time flew by fast and it was lunch time so I grab Dren- oops his name isn't Dren when he's disguise like this he named himself Zack Storm. I drag him to the roof of the school since Mom made both me and Zoey a bento box for lunch.

"Why are you doing here?" I put my hands on my hips narrowing my eyes slightly, I was worried what happened his alien friends find out about him being with me and it got him killed!

"Relax." he walked over to me to hug my close

I sighed into his chest, I look up at him "I just don't want to lose you...I lost everythign else before I just...can't bare to live with myself, I love you to much to lose you." I hide my face into his chest trying so hard to hold in my tears

"You wont lose me, I promise I'm going to be careful." Dren put his hand under my chin making me look at his gold eyes I love so much "You worry to much Sapphire, here let's eat lunch before it's over." I nodded

I was about to sit down but Dren picked me up and put me on his lap making me turn red, he thought it was funny and cute. We ate lunch after that we just enjoyed holding each other close enjoying the peace and quite intill the bell ringed warning us lunch is over...damn you bell! I swear one day I'll destroy that bell.

I went into my next class which I had with Zoey and her boyfriend Mark, Dren has a different class which sucks I already miss him. So while the teacher talk about the assignment today I didn't care I miss Dren I want him here with me! I sighed slumping my shoulders sadly.

"Sapphire?" I turn my head to the right to see Zoey was the one whispering out my name

"What is it Zoey?" I whispered back, making sure to watch the teacher

"Whats wrong with you?"

"...Dren discided to join our school in his new disguise." Zoey looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth hanged open slightly in shock "We can talk after school...I just wish the time can fly faster." I pouted hearing Zoey trying to hold in her laughter just barly intill the teacher warned us no talking while he was teaching

...

I walked fast out of the school building saying bye to Cecilie while I pass her at the entrence of the school building, seeing Dren waiting for me outside. I jumped into his arms making him chuckle, thankfully no one wasn't around the other side of the school building cause my fox ears and tail poped out surprising Dren, I eep'ed letting him go pushing my fix ears agents my head smiling shyly at him.

"...I complately forgot to tell you, but I end up being a Mew...some how. Sorry for not telling you." I was worried he'll be upset with me cause I forgot to tell him about me being a Mew but I was happy Dren didn't mind

"I understand you forgot, so your Mew...a Vixen at that." I blush when he called me a Vixen which was a female fox

"Yeah, I'm a white fox thats indangered from humans...I think their wonderful creatures that lived."

"You don't say? so your saying I have the most beautiful rare creature in history in my arms?" he pulled me close making me sqeaked out in surprise turning red in the face

"D-Dren!" I pouted

"Don't worry my little Vixen, I wont keep embarissing you. Let's head to your house, did you say your parents want to meet me?"

Oh yeah! I complately forgot about that, the fox ears and tail made a popping sound of them disappearing. I grab Dren's hand in my lacing my fingures together while walking to mine and Zoey's house, when I opened the front door I called out to Mother and Father, they were surprise but Mother welcomed Dren to our house happily while Father just watched him like hawk.

"Mom, Dad this is Zack Storm...My boyfriend he was Homeschool but now today he finally got a chance to inrole in mine and Zoey's school, isn't that awsome?" I smiled happily hugging Dren's arm with the side of my head agents his arm

"Awww! you two are the cutest couple I've seen so far, well Zoey and Mark are cute together too, what do you think hun? aren't they adorable!" Dad grumbled under his breath

"I guess..."

I sweatdrop at what Dad said and specaily when Mom frowned at his words, this is my que to leave up stairs to ym room with Dren, I grab his hand and whispered to him.

"Let's head up to my room while Mom is angry with Dad."

We walked slowly upstairs to my room closing my bedroom door, sighing slightly. Arms wrap around my shoulders Dren put his chin on my shoulder.

"So what do you want to do my little Vixen?"

I blinked, I can't believe I didn't think of anything we can do on our date

"We can go see a movie?" I never been on a date so I don't know what to do on one

"Sure, but first you have to tell you parents we are going to leave to watch a movie and I'll have you home before midnight, so I think they wont worry to much."

"Yeah, Dad we'll be furiest but Mom well help us."

We walked back down stairs grab myself a coat sinces it's cold out alittle

"Mom, Dad! me and Zack are going to the movies...I'll be back before Midnight."

I heard my Mom say okay while Dad well he was trying to stop me but Mom threw something at him? I resisted the urge to turn around to see what Mom threw at Dad but we were walking outside to the Movie Theater.

"Sorry about my Dad Dren, if it'll make you feel better he did the same thing to Zoey and Mark...kinda zoey just zoomed right out of the house before Dad could do anything." I smiled imagening what happened

"It's okay, it shows he really cares for his daughters."

I nodded, Dren had his arm around my shoulders while we walked to the Movie Theater.

...

We walked out of the Movie Theater talking about the movie we watched, after that Dren walked me home of course he'll come back to my window but this time he had to go back before his two alien buddies figures out he's with me so I kissed him bye for now. Mom wanted to know everything so I did she gushed like a teenager, Dad was grumbling about something. I said good night to them then did the same to Zoey, I did my teeth, put PJ's on then crawled into my comfy bed falling into a peaceful dream...or so I thought.

...

Angel: It seems Dren ended up going to school to stay close to Sapphire, but how long well he lie to his two alien buddies? well Deep Blue find out Dren loves a Mew? you just have to wait for the next chapter~ and can anyone guess what Zoey's Mom threw at her Husband? and if I like the item enough I'll put it up on the next chapter Zoey's Mom saying something about it. Oh and if you want to know what Dren's disguise look like the drawing is on my profile under the name "Mew Mew Love" so thanks to all the reviewers, the people who faved this story, fallowed me ect. thankies~


	8. The Eagle Has Landed!

Angel: Here's chapter 8 people! sorry it took so long, it was hard thinking about this chapter. It's all about Cecilie Amagi, and a little surprise at the end. I do not own anything, but I do own Sapphire, Kayla or any other OC's you see, but I do not own Cecilie she belongs to beyblade-lover, I hope she enjoys this chapter of her character. Enjoy~

...

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 8

...

"Good job Lily!" I got down from my horse and rub her long nose who nayed making me smile

Hi, my name is Cecilie Amagi, I go to the same school as Zoey, and my new friend Sapphire...that girl is one odd girl always sighing and stuff then she is gushing over her boyfriend, I think it was really cute to see them hugging each other wishing I had someone to hold me like that. I shook my head annoyed at my own thoughts, I don't want to find a guy cause he'll make me stop what I love most of all, horse racing. You see my family is wealthy, I live with my Grandfather and two step brothers, I never knew my real parents since I always have two different families. would you all believe me I used to live in Australia? I moved to Japan to live with my Grandfather and two step brothers cause I was adopted into the Japanese family.

Oh, and also my brother's parents got into a car accident few years ago which sadly I don't really care, why should I? they were cruel to me so I was in a way happy to not deal with their crap. Anyways, I took Lily to her stall, brushing her mane and tail, then I had to leave making sure she had enough food to last her until tomorrow after school. I push my hair that decided to get in my way so I push it behind my shoulder but I bumped into someone.

"Hey! watch it!"

"Hmph, your the one that should watch it..."

I was about to yell at the rude guy until I froze shutting my mouth into a straight line to see the most handsomeness guy I ever seen in Japan! he is slightly tan and taller then me (slightly), short blonde hair, aqua blue eye's, he seems the same age as me?

"...Whatever, why are you here anyways? no one's allowed here but the people that own the horses here, so if you don't own any horse...get out." I said bluntly while I pointed to the exit

"...Hmph, it seems you don't know who I am?" damn he was cocky

"Don't know, don't care. I'm about to close this place up until tomorrow sir, so I think you should just take your leave." I brought out the key's to lock the place but a hand snatch the key's from my hand! "Hey! give me those back you jerk!"

He lift his hand up in the air one eye open and the other eye close smirking, dangling the key's to taunt me, damn him to hell!

"I'll give you these key's back until..."

"Until what..." I said with clinch teeth seething with anger at this a-hole

"Until, you tell me your name, number, and a date right now."

I look at him a shock horror, is he asking me out?! that nerve of this guy! I have no time for jerks like him, I went back to glaring at him.

"Why would I date some cocky bastered? and for your information...I don't give just anything my cell number buster! now give me back those key's!"

That just made his smirk go wider which was annoying "Why should I?"

"Grrr! take this!" I spin my body around lift my leg up and kicking the guy in the gut making him let go of the key's so it landed on the ground "Hmph! never, I mean never! taunt me like that!" I bend down to pick up the key's and walk to the gate but stop realize I can't lock the gate when that guy is still inside, I turn around watching him get up rubbing his gut painfully "Get out! before I kick your sorry ass out myself!"

"...Yeah, yeah! hold your horses girl. See ya later."

I watch him walk pass me making sure he walk far enough so I can close the gate then lock it for tonight, then started to walk home, I still can't believe that guy! taunting me then asking me out on a date?! why would a girl go out with him when he taunts them? it'll made the girls get annoyed...unless he does it to all the girls and they actually fall for it? stupid fools. I finally made it home after telling Grandfather I was home but he wasn't home but a Butler came to me handing me a letter saying my Grandfather went to some city for his job, I shrugged not worried about it telling the butler I was going in the hot tub and I do not want to be disturbed unless someone comes by.

I sighed happily when the nice hot water hit my tensed body, laying back relaxing my body but I sat up hearing something to my right so I look and was surprise to see a Eagle porch on the small standing table of my bathing stuff I need, it tilt it's head to me on each side.

"Wow, you're such a beautiful Eagle. How did you get in my bathroom little guy?" I was about to reach to the Eagle but it flap it's wings and flew up above me then in front of me then it flew really fast to me, I held in the scream. I was going to quickly get out of the tub when it was to late it flew right into my...chest? "W-what the?! where the heck did it go? Maybe this hot water is getting to me, I need to get out and just crawl into bed and sleep it off until tomorrow."

I told myself that same thing the whole time I got out got put my PJ's on, then went to bed falling asleep.

...

I was back at the Horse stall's to see Lily, then practice again before the race. School went by fast so I was kinda glad it was over and I haven't seen that jerk anywhere thank god for that. After my practice with Lily I gave her a treat she loves which are apples, After that I put her back in her stall telling the others I was leaving early, I wanted to see Sapphire at her job she told me to see her later so I can have some of those sweets her job makes. I finally found it, I got lost okay? I can find places but I never been to Mew Mew cafe before, never got the chance. When I entered a girl with green hair came up to me asking if I was the only one but I saw Sapphire who quickly set down the couple's their plates at a table and went over to us.

"There you are Cecilie! It's okay Bridget, she's a friend." the Bridget chick smiled and nodded walking away to see the other costumer's want anything else or something "Right this way Cecilie!"

I fallowed Sapphire to a one seat table, I sat down she handed me a menu.

"I'll be right back Cecilie, someone needs me to take their orders." I nodded not looking at her knowing she quickly went to a table for the people that wanted to order

The food that was on the menu was yummy actually, I never was one for sweets but hey, sometimes I deserve something sweet. Sapphire came back asking if I found something.

"Yeah, I like have the Dark Chocolate cake only one slice please and...a glass of water too." I smiled at Sapphire who smiled right back

"Right! I'll have it ready soon, I'll get your water first though so you'll have something to drink while you wait for your one slice of cake." I handed her the menu back and waited until Sapphire came back giving me my glass of water which was nice and cold

After a while Sapphire came by setting down a small plate of a sweet tasting dark chocolate slice cake, I thanked her knowing she smiled and walked away to get the other costumers. I pick up the fork and took a bite from it and boy was it tasty! I got another bite from it. I was enjoying the sweetness when a voice made me wanted to choke on the cake to see that jerk! he pulled over a chair to the table I was at and sat down across from me.

"Oh great your here..." I ignored him for now to take another bite of the sweet tasting cake

"So how do you like the cake?"

I frowned "I like the cake, why do you ask? Can you see I'm trying to enjoy this cake slice?" I told him annoyed

He chuckled making me wish I can shove this fork down his throat! but people were around so I couldn't do anything, damn.

"I can see your trying to enjoy the cake slice...but I was wondering why are you here?"

"I'm here cause Sapphire called me to see if I can come over, I stopped practicing today to come over. Is that a crime?" I kept my glare at him while taking bites of my cake slice

"I see...and it's not a crime to come visit a friend I guess."

"Elliot? what are you doing to my friend? Don't tell me your flirting with her?!" I was surprise to see Sapphire knew this jerk

"You know him Sapphire?" I pointed at the guy with my thumb

"Sadly yes, what are you doing anyways Elliot? Shouldn't be in the back or something?"

In the back? whoa! wait a sec...did she mean that he's.. "Sapphire, how did you know him?" I asked slowly hoping to all the is holy she wouldn't say what I think he is.

"Oh, Elliot's my boss and he owns Mew Mew Cafe too...why do you ask?"

I was speechless at that point and annoyed when I saw 'Elliot' smirking at me across the table arms cross. I stood up

"Cecilie?"

"..How much is for the cake slice?"

"Oh it's on me, don't worry about paying for it, it'll just come from my check."

"Good...I don't want to be around a jerk that owns this place."

I storm out of the place away from it until I stop at the park frustrated, I kicked him in the gut! I hope Sapphire doesn't get in trouble for that. I took one step forward when I was knocked off my feet to the ground hard.

"Ow...what the heck?" I sat up to see some kid floating in the air, and that weird creature thing but it was some bird thing hopping on one claw

"You seem like a good toy to play with before the Mew's stop my fun." I was annoyed at that brat! how dare he call me a toy!

I got up off my feet and ran at him but before I could jump to get him that bird creature went in my way and slapped me with it's winged arm to the ground skidded to a halt.

"Ow, damn I didn't see that one coming...How the hell am I going to beat that thing?" I mumbled to myself while I stood back on my feet

"Damn! I was to late, those mew's always steal my fun away." I sweat drop at the brat when he pouted, seriously kid?

That same fox girl jumped down in front of me with a pink girl with cat ears and tail, the pink girl whispered something to the fox girl she nodding then walked over to me.

"Come on, I have to take you somewhere safe while my friend takes care of that Chimera."

I shook my head no " No, I can help I think. I can fight but not like you girls can but I can still be useful."

She frowned, some reason she seem familiar to me but I push that thought aside for now. She tried dragging me but I dug my heels to the ground so she wouldn't move me, then we both got blasted by something so she was toss her to the far left while I landed to the right side, I push half of my body up until a cute pink creature was flying in front of me saying 'Mew Mew found' over and over again then a weird looking pendent came out of it's mouth landing on the ground in front of me.

I look at it then look at the two Mew girls getting bash around, getting tired of seeing them getting hurt I stood up on my feet while I grab the pendent in my hand raise it up in the air, I don't know why I knew what to do or say but I knew.

"Power Pendent! Activate!"

A light covers me then it disappears, I look at myself and was shocked

"I'm a Mew?!"

...

Angel: Wow, so Cecilie is now a Mew? what will happen now? will she kick some Chimera butts? you'll just have to keep on reading~ no flames allowed, or long reviews, thank you. Ciao~


	9. A Normal Day

Angel: Welcome people~ this is chapter 9 of my Mew Mew Love, for those that like/love this story, fave'd it, fallowed it ect. thanks so much! I do not own anything but I do own Sapphire, and Kayla, but I do not own Cecilie, she rightfully belongs to beyblade-lover. No Criticism of any kind, flames, and no Long reviews please, thanks. Enjoy~

...

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 9

...

"Come on Cecilie, you look fine."

"No! that jerk is going to pay for making me wear this stupid waitress uniform!"

I sighed standing outside of the bathroom upstairs of the Mew Mew Cafe, you see when me and Zoey fought agents Tarb and his eagle chimera attacked my friend Cecilie who I found out turn into a Mew, I was shocked and surprise but happy I don't have to keep lying to her. She was feeling the same way when I told her I was a Mew too, I was still in my Mew form so I turn back to the real me startling her, but she calmed down and was okay with it. And now when Elliot heard she was a Mew she forced her into working for him in the Mew Mew Cafe which wasn't fair for her since she practice for a up coming horse racing, right now she wont come out of the bathroom saying the uniform was evil and to girly.

"Seriously Cecilie, I have to wear one too just bare with it alright?"

I was happy to see the bathroom door open and showed Cecilie in the waitress uniform Elliot made her, I was aw'ed over her beauty even in a waitress uniform she still looks amazing, actually she looks good in any outfit okay now I feel envies.

"So? at lease he got the color right."

She wears the same uniform but the blue is orange instead, I have blue for mine, oh and she put her curly hair in a high ponytail while her front hair has a metal thing on it with a orange ribbon wrap in a small bow, it made her look pretty and I can tell all the guys will be drooling over he,r I just hope she wont go overboard with kicking some guy's butt for saying she look hot or something.

"Yeah, let's go show the girl's then you can get out of it. I feel so envies right now!"

I squealed when Cecilie tilt her head sideways making her way cuter!

"Why do you feel envies for, Sapphire?"

"Your hair duh! it's curly and I never had curly hair before, I wanted to but I didn't have the money for it." I shrugged

She blinked a couple of times and just stared at me with a blank look on her face, then she just went into her jacket pocket that she put on the table near the bathroom door and brought out a cell phone, she quickly dialed a number and waited for a while.

"Finally! I would like a appointment for a friend of mine...yes, I'll bring her to you after I do something first...alright good day." I was so confused what she said "Alright, let's go show the girl's my uniform and I'm taking you somewhere special."

"Uhh...okay?"

...

Cecilie was dragging me outside in town, I do not know where she's taking me and I still can't believe the look in Elliot's eye's when he saw Cecilie in the uniform...I think he likes her, guy's like him always shows the girl's they like to annoy them to know end. I think it's really cute specially when I get Elliot off my case, he always tells me not to slack off (which I'm not!) Anyways Cecilie finally stopped dragging me around.

"Here it is, this is where I always get my hair done. I was born with curly hair so I have someone I trust to get my hair cut when it get's to long or my hair get messy and I can't get a tangle out of my hair, I come to this place the lady who works on my hair only is from France, Paris."

My mouth opened wide when she said the lady that works on her hair was from France, Paris! I love to go there with Dren. Then I was confused, why would she bring me here to tell me all this?

"Um...not to sound rude Cecilie but...why did you bring me here?"

She chuckled "I'm going to let Cerise doll you up for your boyfriend, it's the lease I can do for putting up with my attitude lately."

"Hey, you have your reason for the way you act. I don't mind cause we end up being friend's in the end, and I don't have to keep lying to you about running off when a chimera shows it's ugly face." that's when I went from happy to horror "Oh no!"

"W-what?"

"I almost forgot about Kayla! I promise her I would go to her house and meet her parent's."

"When did Kayla ask you to go over to her place to meet them?"

"...Before you came over to Mew Mew Cafe and found out Elliot was my boss and flipped, did you do something to annoy him or something cause he keeps making me do over time."

I saw Cecilie face turn from surprise then anger in seconds "Why that dirty bastered! I'll kick his sorry butt! He can be mad at me but I wont stand by and let him take his anger on my friend!" I gasp and wrap my arms around her waist so she wouldn't run back to the Mew Mew Cafe

"Cecilie! calm down girl, you can kick Elliot's butt after this. I want to get my hair done and act girly for once."

I let go of Cecilie, who gave me the look that says 'are you crazy.' I rolled my eyes "I know I wear dresses and sundresses ect. but I rather wear pants and jeans or even shorts, cause guy's are perverts when girls wear skirts or dresses. But at lease I have Zack to take care of them when they whistle at me or say nasty comments." I gushed over what Dren did to the guys that whistled to me, he knocked the guy out and put him in a trash can in a alleyway it was funny

Cecilie sweat-drop "Okay, fine...just as long as he doesn't break your heart, or I'll end up breaking something on him."

I sweat-drop at the look Cecilie used when she said that, now I feel worried for Dren should I tell him Cecilie wants to break every bone in his body if he hurts me in any way? I thought for a while shacking my head, nah! he will never hurt me in any way. It's like that one anime/manga called 'Shugo Chara' I feel like Amu and Dren's Ikuto but I enjoy it when Dren teases me it's so cute!

I snapped out of my thoughts, walking inside the hair Saloon place watching Cecilie walk over to a very beautiful lady with platinum blonde hair that it parted on one side and it was wavy making her look more...oh man there's no words that can explain this damn. I walk over when Cecilie wave her hand to me to come over so I did and introduce myself to her.

"Hi, my name is Sapphire Kingsly ma'am."

"My, my. Cecilie dear, you never told me your friend is such a cutie."

I was so embarrass right now, why? I have a French lady hugging me then looking at my hair then felt my face to see how smooth my skin was, and she says I have one of the smooth's skin she felt so far. I was push down gently in a chair put a thing around my neck ect. then she started to work on my hair while she and Cecilie talk, and boy Cecilie knew some French. She told me Cerise is teaching her French which was so cool, so I asked her myself if she can teach me since I always interested in anything French since I was little girl, I told her once I wanted to live in French, she felt honored knowing I wanted to live in her country.

...

I spin around slowly looking at my new hair style Cerise did for me, in a full length mirror. I was so happy to see wavy hair on me for once, I never had any money to get a perm or anything. I stop spinning so I wouldn't end up dizzy looking at Cecilie and Cerise who smiled.

"Thank you so much Cerise...I mean, Mademoiselle Cerise." I know some French words but not to much to speak it in full sentence's

"Your welcome Mademoiselle Sapphire, if you have a bad hair day or you need to get your hair done right away, just come by here and I'll work on your hair."

"I'll remember that, how much for this?" I pulled out my wallet but Cecilie put her hand over mine to stop me

"It's on me, so when ever you come here Mademoiselle Cerise here, will know to take it out of my account. Now let's go, may be you should go home and call your boyfriend? set up a date."

I said bye to Cerise who smiled, me and Cecilie walk outside then she walk me home. I said bye to her, saying hi to my Mom and Dad I'm still getting used to calling them my Mom and Dad, it's kinda weird but I'll get used to it I hope. I went up to my room quickly to call Kayla asking her what time tonight does she want me over, she told me an hour I said okay saying bye to her turn off my cell going through my closet looking for a normal outfit but something cute.

"Sweetie, someone's here to see you." I blink, who could it be?

I stop what I was doing open my bedroom door to see Dren in his disguise, the look on his face was shock. I smiled at Mom who smiling happily, I told her I have to tell him something alone so she nodded and walk down stairs to make sure Dad probably doesn't freak out to much a boy is in my room alone. I close and lock my door turn around to face Dren.

"Are you actually using the door? that's so sweet."

"...I'm trying to impress your parent's specially your Dad, the look he gave me kinda worried me he might rip off my head...even for a human he scares me."

I sweatdrop and hug Dren "Don't worry as long as Mom is around Dad, he wont try any of that, now what do you think of my new hair style?" I step back to spin normal spin so he can look

"I think you look more beautiful my 'lady." I blush when Dren bend down grab my hand and kiss my hand gently

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you I'll be at Kayla's house tonight...and staying over there with her since after the dinner her parents leave and I hate to see Kayla alone, even though she has butler's and maids it's still lonely. I just hope it's okay with you?"

"Of course Princess, I'll just have to sneak into the room you'll be using to snuggle with you."

I giggled when he rub his cheek agents mine "Dren, stop it you know if Dad hears me laughing he'll think of something over board."

"Alright, but I'm still coming over to snuggle with my princess."

"Dren, I'm no princess why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you remind me of one, your kind, sweet, and caring to anyone even for a alien like me."

I was touched by what he said so I kiss him on the lips, after that Mom came knocking on my door saying she's going to take me to Kayla's place, Kayla gave my Mom her address so I wouldn't get lost. Me and Dren walk down holding hands on the way down, I sweat-drop at what I saw. Dad was duck taped to a chair and gagged with a sock in his mouth, Mom smiled sweetly scaring both me and Dren.

"Are you ready sweetie? oh are you coming with us Zack?"

"N-no, I don't live to far so I'll walk home ma'am." I said bye to Dren when he walked outside disappearing making sure no one wasn't looking

Mother took me to Kayla's house and it was like a Mansion! so far Cecilie has one and now Kayla does? wow I have two friends that live in Mansion's it'll be awkward to get used to, I wonder if Kayla is still hanging out with that Luke boy? maybe I should ask her when I get inside.

...

Angel: Wow, seeing Zoey and Sapphire's Dad duck taped to a chair and gagged with a sock? I would be scared too, anyways I forgot to say I do not own Shugo Chara since my OC talks about it a little bet. The next chapter will be about Kayla and her life, what will happen? you'll just have to read on people, Ciao~


	10. The Lynx is Out of The Box

Angel: Howdy! I'm so-so-so-SO Sorry! xD I've been so hooked on my other stories I forgot about this chapter, please forgive me! It's not too short or not too long so I hope that's okay? Anywho! I do not own anything, but I do own all my OC's but Kayla belongs to my twin sister~ and the other OC belongs to a good friend~ sorry can't think right right now lol have a headache fro mteh pain from lifting up wood and such today, no flames allowed, if you do not like this story why are you even reading it?! go find a story you do like cause it's a waste of my time. Enjoy~

...

Mew Mew Love: Chapter 10

...

I was so excited to introduce Sapphire to my Mother and Father, I never had any friends over until now so I'm nervous but I know my parents well adore Sapphire like I do. I look up to her like my idol or like a big sister since I'm only 13 while she's older then me...I shook my head gently and walk down stairs hearing the door bell ring echoing through my house, when I got to the bottom of the stairs I see my maid Hanna welcoming Sapphire inside and when I saw her she look so beautiful! her blond hair was wavy, it's like looking at a model.

I turn red when I was caught staring but Sapphire just laugh saying I look too cute, I took her to where mother and father were which was the big dining room. Mother and father stood up too shack Sapphire's hand.

"Welcome to our home Sapphire."

"Thank you for inviting me over." Sapphire bowed to my mother and father

"Your very welcome my dear, Kayla just can't stop talking about how you helped her."

"It's no problem, I'm glad Kayla is making friends and staying true to herself."

I smiled, Sapphire really is a nice person. We all sat down at the dining table so the butler's sit down our plate's of food and drinks in front of us, we said are blessing's, we do it every dinner time mother and father always told me if we don't thank god for the food on are plates it'll be rude for us not to be thankful. After we finished eating I excuse myself and Sapphire to my room so we can talk about things girls always talk about in sleep overs.

"Nice room Kayla, I can tell you really like Lynx's." I smiled brightly noticing Sapphire looking at my small statue like Lynx on my shelfs in different poses

"Yeah, I really like Lynx's they are so beautiful and cunning."

"I can see that, now I know what I can get you when your birthday comes up."

I was so happy spending so much time with Sapphire until it was getting dark out, I took Sapphire to the room next to mine. I spend more time talking with her in the room she is sleeping in for the night until we both got tired so I said good night she said the same, I walk to my room put my PJ's on then crawled into my comfy bed.

I woke u in the middle of the night some reason, I was confused until I saw something on my floor staring at me...it was a beautiful Lynx! specially it was a cub Lynx. I got off my bed went on the floor on my knees.

"Hello, how did you get in my room?" I tilt my head when it was sitting down but it got u on all four paws and started to walk over to me like it was staring into my soul or something

And just like that when he got closer to me it jumped at me! I was going to grab it but the weird thing ws it went inside of me...okay this is really freaky! may be I should go wake up Sapphire and tell her?...no I can't wake her up she might think I'm going crazy! I made up my mind to not wake Sapphire up until morning then I'll tell her what happen and hoping she wont think I'm some crazy person.

...

When it was morning Me and Sapphire hang out more until she went back home but when I step outside with her I grab her wrist making her stop to look at me confused.

"Whats wrong Kayla?"

I bite the bottom of my lip nervously "Something weird happened last night..."

"Oh? what happened last night?"

"...I woke up with the outside still dark, I got up from my bed to see this Lynx watching me sitting down on my floor tail swaying side to side, when I reach my hand out to pet it, it rush to me but the weird thing was it went right into my chest... I didn't want to say anything to you or anyone thinking I'm crazy or something."

I watch Sapphire shock face turn into a smile "Don't worry Kayla, I believe you but don't tell anyone. Later on today come by my work, I have to tell you something...more like let someone tell you."

I was confuse but I trust Sapphire, she's like a big sister to me. I said goodbye to her watching her walk away then I walk back inside going to my room laying on my bed staring at my ceiling until it was time to go meet Sapphire at her work, I told mother and father I was going to meet Sapphire at her work so they wont have to worry if I'm late in coming home.

When I enter the Mew Mew Cafe, I found Sapphrie right away who welcome me telling me I have to stay after the last customer leaves. which I did while eating a Cherry Cheese Cake and with a glass of juice, while I waited for the costumer's left Sapphire drag a guy with short blonde hair over to my table he didn't look like he enjoyed being dragged.

"Sapphire! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Just shut-up and listen to Kayla!" Sapphire look over at me with a couragion smile "Kayla tell him what you told me."

I nodded, and told the guy everything that happened last night with the Lynx. When I finished telling him what happened to me last night he was shocked then mumbled something and told Sapphire something and walk away.

"Where is he going?" I ask Sapphire cariously

"He's getting something for you. It'll help you and us too." she smiled brightly, I was so confuse but I just enjoy helping Sapphire when I can

After waiting for the guy which was Elliot Sapphire told me his name while we waited for him, he walk over to me and reach his hand too me with his fist close. I reach both my hand's out open he drop something into my hand...it was so pretty.

"What is this? It's so pretty~"

"It's what you need to transform..."

I look up at Elliot in shock "Transform? What do you mean transform?"

He sighed "It's how the girls transform into the Mew Mew's."

"What?!" I yelled in surprise but happy surprise "Y-you mean...I can transform into...a mew mew?"

"Yep, welcome to the team Kayla."

I blink when Sapphire welcomed me...to the...team? Wait! "Are you a Mew Mew too Sapphire?!"

She nodded "Yep!"

I sure am surprise, first I'm a mew mew and Sapphire is a mew mew? This day couldn't get any better! I wonder who's the mew mew's? Their real self's and such... I'll just have to wait and see for myself.

...

Angel: It seems Kayla finds out she's a Mew Mew now, what well happen next? well Dren and Sapphire ever going to stay together? or well Deep Blue ruin their love? you'll just have to keep on reading my friends~ Ciao~


End file.
